The invention relates to a feeder unit for selectively charging an analyzing apparatus with liquid or gaseous sample-, reference- or cleaning media, comprising a sample inlet and a feeder part, which is hinged on the feeder unit at one end and has an intake passage for the cleaning medium to be entered, the sample inlet being provided with a flexible feeder funnel cooperating with a washing element which is attached to the feeder part and can be introduced into the feeder funnel.
In chemical analyses using apparatus for which the above feeder unit is designed, the sample is entered via the sample inlet into a measuring cell or a block of measuring cells, where it is brought into contact with measuring elements.